With Love, from Baltimore!
by UltimateMalfunction
Summary: Caitlyn is your average chick from Baltimore. She's in for quite a culture shock when she goes as an exchange student in Japan. She will be staying with her elder cousin, Haruhi Fujioka, for a semester and attend Ouran Public High. Yet somehow, she is still roped in with the catastrophe that is the Host Club. How will our Baltimore-blooded girl fare with this change? (No Pairings)


**Hello! I am stalling from writing my real book by writing this. Please shame me for procrastinating. I wrote this at 2 A.M. this morning, and edited it this afternoon. In my sleep deprived mind, I decided to write it because I was so tired of seeing stories like this either poorly written or have an OC paired with an OOC character. I have come across maybe one or two well written ones, and I wish to add to that number for those of you who are like me. So please enjoy, and know that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. There will be no pairings, and if there is it will be KyouyaxHaruhi. Maybe.**

Growing up in Baltimore, the big city was all Caitlyn really knew. The only other culture she was somewhat used to was the Midwestern culture, and even that seem fairly foreign to her. But she could handle it, this however was going to be a little too much for her. "What do you mean I'm going to be going to visit my cousin in Japan?! I didn't even know I had a cousin in Japan!" Caitlyn was a loud one, that was for sure. "How do I know I'm even related to them and this isn't just a cat-fishing scheme from some old guy?!" She also had a knack for imagining the worst possible out comes. It was a wonderful combination.

"Lower your voice! Babe-girl, this is not a cat-fish scheme by some old guy in Japan." A whispered voice said. "Uncle Ranka is a very nice person. And, from what I've heard of Haruhi, she is a very nice girl that is in your age group!" Caitlyn's mother's attempts to sooth the teen were in vain, and Caitlyn only freaked out more.

"You only call me 'Babe-Girl' when I'm in trouble! I had a feeling it was just because you didn't want me here, so you're shippin' me off across the world, huh?!" Her mother, lets call her Renee, rubbed her temples to get hid of the impending head ache. "This is mutiny! What will happen to the Artists-"

"You're club will be fine when you get back. The Artists Regiment will be fine, you have Ness to take care of it! So little miss President, go get your people together and announce the news. You leave in a little less than two months, and that's final." Caitlyn sighed a long, annoyed sigh.

"But they don't even have Twenty One Pilots over there! Who then shall I share my happiness with when no-one has ever heard of them?! What if I get in trouble and can't get help because I don't know the language!?"

"Caitlyn, you can just show them their music." Caitlyn opened her mouth to retort, but before she could she was cut off, "You like music that you don't understand the words to. Also, I gave you those language books to help you learn the language."

"But-!"

"No buts. Butts are for sitting on. It's late, and I'm not arguing this anymore. Go to bed." With her mothers finger pointed at the stairs, Caitlyn reluctantly gave in. There was nothing left to argue. Climbing the stairs and entering her room, Caitlyn flopped on the bed and pulled her laptop off the nightstand. Opening Facebook, she typed into the clubs group about her absence.

" _Hello my beauties! I have just been told that I will not be able to attend the meetings for the rest of this school year in person! You see, I am being shipped off internationally (against my will) for school this Semester. I am going to Japan to live with my Uncle and cousin. I'm leaving Ness in charge of everything till I get back! Okay? Okay! Do not worry, your queen will be back at the end of the school year! 3 -Caitlyn_ " Caitlyn clicked post and logged out. Closing her laptop and putting it on her nightstand, she flopped backwards into the pillows. "What a pain, but, I have always wanted to go to Japan." She smiled, "Maybe this won't be so bad." Closing her eyes, she drifted off to a dream filled slumber.

* * *

This was not fun. This was very not fun. Thirteen hours of sitting in one single spot, and listening to a little kid whine almost the whole time was enough to make anyone insane. Not to mention Caitlyn had never been one for planes. You never know what could go wrong on those death traps. This was already showing to be a bad idea. A very bad idea. Thankfully, she had finally landed. But a new problems became apparent as she realized she had no idea what her Uncle and Cousin looked like. A small feeling of panic began to bubble in her stomach, but it was soon gone when she was able make out the shape of a hot pink board with her name on it in bright silver glitter.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed a man (woman?) standing there with it and waving frantically. Next to them was a girl who looked about her age, but she couldn't tell. As she came closer, she noticed that she was around her age and looked remarkably like her. This had to be her cousin. She finally got up to them, relief that she actually found them settling in. She tried to put her best Japanese on, but as an American foreigner, we should know how that went. "Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Caitorinu!" There was a visible wince on their faces, but they let it slide. She was new to all of this, after all. Not everyone was good at new languages.

"Oh! Caitlyn, darling, how are you! Goodness, have you grown! Last time I saw you, you were a little tyke who was getting into all sorts of mischief!" Caitlyn had deduced that this was in fact a male posing as a female. Not that she was judging or anything. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm your uncle Ranka! And this sweet little girl here, this is Haruhi!" Haruhi was a few inches shorter of Caitlyn, but she guessed it was only the genetics.

"How do you do? I'm Fujioka Haruhi." Haruhi put her hand out to shake Caitlyn's, and she was greeted with a good ole' American shake.

"Nice to meet you, Fujioka-san!" There were two things Haurhi noticed. The first was that she used a honorific even though they were family. Second was that her accent had giving the 'O' emphasis. How interesting.

"Ah, you don't need an honorific! We are family after all. Just call me Haruhi if you'd like." In truth, Haruhi was pretty thrilled. Someone else she could truly call family was coming to live with them. Plus, they lived where crab and tuna were a common delicacy. Maybe this girl could cook them? She was happy, really she was, but just didn't know how to show it.

"Okay, Ha-ru-hi!" Caitlyn gave her her best smile, bowing slightly. Caitlyn had the same predicament. She was just happy she had a chance to watch anime with someone who was more used to its existence. A lot of people back in the USA were quiet hostile of it, so maybe Haruhi would be more willing to watch it with her! One could always hope.

"Now that that's settled, we should be getting home! Its three in the morning here, you know. We all need our beauty sleep!" Ah, even though Caitlyn had left her home at three am, it was a thirteen hour flight and there were time differences. It was an 11 hour time difference, so it was the middle of the night for them. Whoops.

The trio headed to the Fujioka's apartment. Caitlyn's family was not rich, by no means what so ever. But, she had a big family and had a pretty large house. The Fujioka apartment was fairly small to her, but nothing too small. "You will be staying in with Haurhi in her room, is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you! I'm sorry if I'm imposing!" The two shook their heads.

"You're not imposing at all, my dear! You are family after all!" Caitlyn gave a small smile, and Haruhi led her to the room. There was a little trundle bed, all set up with pillows and blankets. "Here, this is your bed." Haurhi showed her where to set her bags and get changed. Moments later, the duo were in their pajamas and getting settled into bed.

"So Haruhi, I hear you're about my age. I just turned fifteen, what about you?"

"I'm fifteen as well, but I'm almost sixteen. I'm a high school first year, just like you though."

"Actually I'm a high school second-" Caitlyn was about to answer, but then she remembered. They did things differently here in Japan. "I guess here in Japan I would be a first year again too. In America, I would be a Sophomore this year." Haruhi nodded, intrigued. America was so interesting. Before she could ask anymore questions, Caitlyn had checked the clock, which read 04:00 AM in big bold letters. "Oh golly, miss Molly! It's four in the morning! Its practically tomorrow!" 'It is tomorrow,' Thought Haruhi. I guess it's just an American thing. 'But, _Oh my golly miss molly?_ What did that even mean?

"Goodnight Haruhi!"

Haruhi left her train of thought rest and turned out the light. She was used to people who were ecstatic like Caitlyn, this wasn't something new. She snuggled into her bed, but was still curious about the new person who had joined this household. However, any questions the Japanese girl had could be answered in the morning. Right now was sleepy-nu-night time. "Goodnight, Caitlyn." But, before closing her eyes, a very important thought popped into her head. "Hey... You wouldn't happen to know how to make sea food would you?"

 _"What?"_

 **I hope you all liked this chapter! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I won't be using very much Japanese, so don't worry.  
**


End file.
